


But I am of the Universe

by Redonkgirl



Series: Fate Will Find A Way. [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Absolutely no fucks given, It's a song fic, Other, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how in 12 songs, Theresa Stark ran away from her wedding, went into space, saved the galaxy, and fell in love.<br/>Title from the Beatles song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape (The Piña Colada Song)

**_I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long_ **  
**_Like a worn out recording of a favorite song_ **  
**_So while she lay there sleepin' I read the paper in bed_ **  
**_And in the personal columns, there was this letter I read_ **

Theresa Stark shot up in her bed, the first few lines from Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne jolting out of her nightmare

“Good morning, Miss Theresa.” Jarvis stated calmly, as the girl pushed her sweaty blonde hair out of her face “Were you having another nightmare?”

“It’s nothing, Jarv,” She replied, letting her torso fall back on the bed after a second.

“Perhaps you should inform Master Tony or Miss Potts of your dreams,” The AI stated.

“I told ya; it’s nothing, just a case of pre-show jitters,” Theresa said, nearly rolling her own eyes at the obvious lie.

“I wouldn’t refer to marriage as a show Miss Theresa, but nonetheless, you need to get up. Miss Potts is already looking for you.” Theresa groaned, and pushed her face into her pillow “Would you like me to call it off?”

Theresa considered the fact that Jarvis had asked her that at least fifty times in the course of the wedding planning. It probably came from seeing her have private panic attacks.

“You’re doing this for a good reason, John is a great guy. And he loves you.” Theresa reminded herself for the thousandth time “Nope, thanks for the offer though,” She said out loud “Tell Pepper I’m up.”

When Pepper bustled in looking completely serene- even though Theresa knew that she was freaking out just as much as she was- and being tailed by an excited looking Maria (Theresa’s nine year old sister), Theresa had managed to pull her hair back and had been surfing the internet for a distraction (it wasn’t working; everything was about her wedding).

 “Todays the big day,” Pepper sang slightly.

“Big day!” Maria repeated happily

“I know,” Theresa said, hugging her legs to her chest and sending her sister a smile.

“You’ve got a stylist coming in at…” Pepper’s voice seemed to fade away as Theresa thought.

_I am getting married today. I am nineteen and I am getting married today. I am nineteen and I am getting married to a wealthy lawyer today. Oh god, I’m getting married today._

“Jeez, Pepper, give the girl some room,” Tony said, swinging into Theresa’s apartment “She’s just pledging to stand by someone’s side for the rest of their lives, nothing to get worked up about.”

“You know, most dads get all worked up on the daughter’s wedding day. Losing their little girl and whatnot.” Theresa applying the only worthwhile social advise her dad had taught her; cover up your nerves with snark.

“I am getting worked up; this is spiked,” He said, referencing his smoothie.

“Give me a swig,” Theresa said, reaching towards Tony’s offering hand.

“No alcohol you three,” Pepper said, taking the smoothie “I want you all sober for the wedding.”

_**If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain** _  
_**If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain** _  
_**If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape** _  
_**Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape** _

Theresa became slightly comatose for the next few hours, only going through motions and only snapping out of it while watching a news report about how “Theresa Stark certainly doesn’t act like her father.” Which she rolled her eyes at. They didn’t get it; of course she was getting married sensibly and early, she was a Stark, and she’d be dammed to act like one if she didn’t.

She went back into her shocked state and stayed that way all through the car ride to the venue, makeup and hair styling, until it suddenly truly hit her.

I AM GETTING MARRIED

“Can I have a moment alone?” Theresa requested.

“But we-.”

“Of course, Sweetheart,” Pepper smiled, bustling the others out.

Theresa gripped the edge of the vanity, and took a deep breath before she was broken out of her reverie.

“You look sad.”

Theresa jumped and looked over at Maria.

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready?” Theresa asked; Maria was her flower girl.

“You shouldn’t look sad.”

“Maria…” Theresa said slowly.

“If you’re not happy, you should leave, like in movies,” Maria said.

“I’ll keep that in mind; go get ready,” Theresa said, smiling at her little sister as she left.

Theresa looked at her face in the three sided mirror, she had a pound of makeup on her face which gave her the quiet elegance she could never quite achieve herself. Her blonde hair was tied into an elegant knot that wouldn’t hinder the veil. She slowly took her veil off and felt its sheer material as she thought.

She finally looked back at herself in the mirror.

“I’ve made a huge mistake.”

_**I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean** _  
_**But me and my old lady had fallen into the same old dull routine** _  
_**So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad** _  
_**And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half bad** _

 “You alright?” Rhodey asked Tony.

“Course I am, what’s there to be not alright about?” Tony replied.

“Man, I’m nervous,” Rhodey retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Well, obviously you just worry about everything.”

“Well, if you’re so cool, maybe you should go comfort your son-in-law.” Rhodey nodded at John, who was squirming at the other side of the room. Tony rolled his eyes and headed over to him.

“You nervous?’ Tony asked John.

“Unbelievably so,” John replied, Tony nearly rolling his eyes at his pompous voice.

“You wanna swig?” Tony offered the flask he’d brought.

“No, I don’t drink.” John wrinkled his nose slightly, obviously judging Tony as he drank.

“What on Earth is taking so long?” John asked after a moment.

“Women, you will soon learn, don’t abide by clocks,” Tony grumbled “I’ll go check.”

As Tony walked through the church he heard a chatter of women’s voices from the ladies room, which he knocked on. The babble immediately ceased and Pepper’s head poked out.

“How much longer?”

“Not long, we’re just waiting on Theresa,” Pepper said, shrugging slightly “She’s in the changing room; she wanted a moment for herself.”

“Hey, daddy, how do I look?” Maria asked, pushing past Pepper.

“Lovely,” Tony smiled at his young daughter.

Never believe that Tony didn’t love his daughters, because he did more than anything. But, he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with them.

Maria had her marks, while Theresa…

Theresa had, at first, seemed like she was a Stark through and through, but one day she just closed off and started acting more like a milder version of Pepper, who he loved, but it always seemed like Theresa was wearing a mask. Which was why he hadn’t wanted this wedding to happen, he’d feared she was about to trap herself in an unhappy marriage out of want to be respectable.

Tony guessed it was his fault for scaring her off the Stark way of life.

“I’m going to talk to her,” Tony said, walking off to the changing room at the end of the hall, only to be stopped by Maria running up behind him.

“They hurt again.”

Tony sighed and took his daughter wrist in his hands.

“Maybe we should take you to a specialist.”

“Like the last one?” Maria asked, grimacing.

“Not like that one,” Tony promised “Now, I need to talk to your sister; go see Pepper.”

Maria acquiesced, leaving Tony to knock on the changing room door.

“Theresa, Hun, I know your nervous but we need to get this show on the road,” Tony said, after a moment of silence he sighed “I hope your dressed ‘cause I’m coming in.”

Tony opened the door to find the room vacant; he frowned for a moment wondering if Theresa could have gone past him to the ladies room when he spotted a note card on the vanity. He picked it up and read it, laughing boisterously enough that Pepper and Maria came running in.

“What?”

“I thought she didn’t have a bit of Stark left in her, but apparently I was wrong.” Still giggling he passed her the note

_Sorry, but I can’t do this._

**_Yes, I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain_ **  
**_I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne_ **  
**_I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape_ **  
**_At a bar called O'Malley's where we'll plan our escape_ **


	2. Spirit in the Sky

**_When I die and they lay me to rest_**  
_**Gonna go to the place that's the best**_  
 _ **When I lay me down to die**_  
 _ **Goin' up to the spirit in the sky**_  
  

John Anderson was the one person Theresa Stark ever dated, he was her first kiss, he was her first everything. They’d been dating for two years when their wedding rolled around, which was quite an achievement seeing how Theresa really didn’t care for him. He annoyed her with his pompous and judging ways, but Theresa realized from a young age that she was doomed to a fate of partying and divorces unless she figured something out. When she was thirteen and first started to appreciate men, she immediately realized something

The type of guy she liked wasn’t the type that returned sentiments like that.

Which wouldn’t do at all. She didn’t want to end up dating men who left her in the dust and turn into one of the many women her dad brought home as much as she didn’t want to end up like her father.

So at the age of thirteen, Theresa Stark took it upon herself to find a nice man who’d stick around. At age seventeen she met John Anderson, who was twenty-one at the time and instantly realized he was the one she’d be seeing. Not that she liked him all that much; he was just the best candidate. He was rich, accomplished, and was as plain as plain could be.

But as she sat looking at her reflection, she realized that she couldn’t make this commitment.

So she snuck out the window.

This was pretty damn comical, seeing how she didn’t think to change her clothes and was climbing out in a wedding dress. But, by the grace of god, no reporter caught sight of her as she slipped into her car.

“Jarvis, you up?”

“I’m always up, Miss Theresa,” Jarvis replied smoothly.

“Take us out of here,” She commanded.

“Any particular destination?” Jarvis asked as the car pulled out of the spot.

“Remote.”

“How about the cabin Master Tony has in Missouri?”

“Sounds perfect. Oh goddamn it,” Theresa mumbled “I forgot a change of clothes.”

“There are some in the back seat, Miss Theresa. I took the liberty of preparing for you changing your mind,” Jarvis said, sounding almost smug.

“Jarvis, you’re amazing.”

“I know, Miss Theresa.”

**_Goin' up to the spirit in the sky_**  
_**That's where I'm gonna go when I die**_  
 _ **When I die and they lay me to rest**_  
 _ **Gonna go to the place that's the best**_

“Did you hear that?” Theresa said, looking up from her book and shifting on the old couch in the rustic cabin her father owned for no particular reason.

“Yes, it came from about half a mile west of here,” Jarvis replied “I hope you’re not planning to follow the loud noise.”

“Dial 91, Jarv,” Theresa replied, grabbing her coat and running out the door of the cabin

Theresa walked for what she estimated as nearly half a mile through the forest when she came upon a large meadow where she saw it; a giant, smoking, spaceship.

“DAMN THIS!” A blue man yelled, kicking the ship irritably “Now We’re Stranded On Some Backwater Planet THAT DOESN’T HAVE ANYTHING TO REPAIR OUR DAMN SHIP!”

“Listen, Boss,” Another man started before getting a dirty look from the blue man.

“What I would give for someone who actually KNEW WHAT THEY WERE DOING!” The Blue man yelled at a man Theresa assumed was a mechanic.

“Listen, Boss, We’re missing an important compound and we CAN’T fix the ship until we have that!” The mechanic yelled back at him.

“What compound?” Theresa suddenly spoke up, all the men turning and pointing guns at her. She lifted her hands in surrender as the blue man stalked towards her.

“How long have you been watching us?” He demanded.

“Long enough. What compound?” Theresa asked.

“We call it Hyzakcolro, or Monosodium glutamate,” The mechanic said.

“We have that here, we call it MSGs,” Theresa shrugged.

“Is it hard to find?” The Blue man asked.

“Depends how pure you want it, we put it in some food for a taste enhancer.” The entire crew looked at her with disturbance, slowly lowering their guns.

“Ya’ll shouldn’t be doing that,” One of the men said.

“We know,” Theresa replied.

“Do you put it in liquids?” The mechanic asked.

“Soup, yeah, want me to get you some?” Theresa asked.

“Yeah, we’ll need about 10 gallons,” The mechanic said, making Theresa huff slightly.

“Alright, if y’all just stick around and fix whatever else happened, I’ll be back in a bit,” Theresa smiled before going to walk away before the Blue Man stopped her.

“Why’re you helping us?”

“You’re Aliens, I might as well help fix your spaceship,” Theresa smiled.

**_Prepare yourself, you know it's a must_**  
_**Gotta have a friend in Jesus**_  
 _ **So you know that when you die**_  
 _ **He's gonna recommend you to the spirit in the sky**_

Later when Theresa returned, lugging a couple cases of soup, the blue man finally introduced himself and the others.

“I’m Yondu and this is my crew. How about you, Girly?” Yondu asked as the men carried the cases into the ship.

“My name’s Theresa.”

“That’s a shit name,” Yondu said bluntly. Theresa just laughed.

“You could call me my nickname; Tessa.”

 “That’s much better,” Yondu stated “Why do you go by Theresa?”

“All my life I’ve tried to be average, to not stand out. I’ve given up on that enterprise,” Tessa joked, before looking slightly apprehensive “I was wondering…”

“Yeah?”

“Can I look inside your ship?” She asked hopefully. Yondu rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow him. As he led her around the ship, all of the crewmen stepped to the side and looked at Tessa with wide eyes.

“Hey, what do you do?” Tessa asked curiously.

“What do you mean?” Yondu asked suspiciously.

“I mean, you can’t just spend all your time flying around, you must have some form of job,” Tessa said as she looked at a particular piece of machinery.

“I don’t think you’ll like the truth,” Yondu admitted.

“Try me.”

“We take things, not necessarily legally, and sell them.”

It was quiet for a long moment.

“You are all Space-Pirates. That is so cool!” Tessa said while smiling excitedly. Yondu raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

“I like you, Girly,” Yondu said, a plan starting to take shape “Which makes me wonder why you were out in the woods all by yourself.”

“My dad has a cabin a mile away, and I heard a noise.” Tessa shrugged.

“So, you decided it would be a good idea just to wander over to the loud noise?” Yondu asked, oh yes, this girl would be perfect.

“I was curious!” Tessa protested.

“Does your father know what you’re doing?”

“Seeing as how he doesn’t know where I am, I’d say no,” Tessa said, suddenly getting a bit closed off.

“Why doesn’t he know?” Yondu asked as he frowned.

“I sort of… I sort of ran out at my wedding and went to one of my dad’s unoccupied houses,” Tessa said as she worried her lip.

“Why’d you run out? Arranged marriage?” Yondu asked.

“No, I just… Like I said, I’ve been trying to act normal my whole life and that included a normal husband. But once we were at the church, I realized I couldn’t do that, so I ran. I don’t know what I’m going to do when I go home.” Tessa laughed without humor.

“Maybe you don’t have to,” Yondu said.

“What do you mean?” Tessa asked.

“You could come with us.”

It became quiet for a long moment.

“You want me to join you, in space, as space pirates?” Tessa asked, her eyes wide.

“Yes.”

“YES!” Tessa said, her smile growing wide “Just, let me grab some of my stuff!”

As Tessa ran off to go back to the cabin for her stuff and to wipe Jarvis, one of Yondu’s men came up to him.

“What’re you doing, inviting her aboard?” He asked.

“Tell me, who does she remind you of?” Yondu asked. The man frowned before his face morphed into realization.

“Peter.”

“Exactly, and we’re going to play matchmaker."

**_Gonna recommend you to the spirit in the sky_**  
_**That's where you're gonna go when you die**_  
 _ **When you die and they lay you to rest**_  
 _ **You're gonna go to the place that's the best**_

Peter Jason Quill sighed in annoyance when he saw he had an incoming call from Yondu.

“Hey, Yondu. Listen if this is about the whole deal on-.”

“This ain’t about no deal, though we are havin’ a conversation about that later,” Yondu said gruffly “This I about a new Ravager I picked up and I want you to watch her.”

“What? Yondu I don’t wanna- Hold on, did you say her?” Peter asked.

“I did.”

“What species?” Peter asked curiously, sort of hoping for a Kree girl.

“Terran.”

Peter froze.

“Terran?” Peter asked, shocked.

“That’s what I said, boy, rendezvous is in an hour on Xandar.” And with that Yondu hung, leaving Peter to ponder the Terran girl he was about to have on his ship.

**_Never been a sinner, I never sinned_**  
_**I got a friend in Jesus**_  
 _ **So you know that when I die**_  
 _ **He's gonna set me up with the spirit in the sky**_

Peter shifted impatiently at the bar where he and Yondu always met; Yondu was half an hour late and Peter was getting anxious. Finally the Ravagers showed up, Yondu in front with a small blonde girl all decked out in Ravager’s clothing to his right.

“Tessa, this is Peter, the Terran we picked up ‘bout twenty years ago,” Yondu introduced, Peter giving her a roguish smile and Tessa returning it with a wary look.

“You must’ve done something pretty spectacular to have the Ravagers pick you up,” Peter said.

“Nah, just knew rudimentary chemistry,” Tessa then smiled for the first time in front of Peter, and her first true smile in a long while.

Tessa hated her smile; because once she started to want a respectable life she could never change how she truly smiled, but now… Now who cares?

Peter’s smirk became a grin as he took in Tessa’s smile; a roguish grin that screamed unrepentant wrongdoing.

“Well, I’d like to buy you a drink,” Peter said, leading her away from the Ravagers and to the bar.

Yondu smirked, believing his plan to be going perfectly, when, in fact, any want to be with Tessa sexually was draining away from Peter. And Peter and Tessa knew in their hearts that what they’d felt when they saw each other wasn’t romantic interest; it was a start of a friendship they both lacked in their lives up to this point.

_**Oh, set me up with the spirit in the sky** _   
_**That's where I'm gonna go when I die** _   
_**When I die and they lay me to rest** _   
_**I'm gonna go to the place that's the best** _

**_Go to the place that's the best_ **


	3. Hooked On A Feeling

**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_ **  
**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_ **  
**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_ **  
**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_ **  
**_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_ **

It had been seven years.

Seven years since Tessa ran out on her wedding

Seven years since she’d joined the Ravagers.

Seven years since she met her best friend in the world.

Seven years and Peter Jason Quill thought that saying “He’d forgotten she was there” was a believable lie.

“Seven. Goddamn. Years. I KNOW you didn’t forget I was here, Peter!” Tessa yelled as she sat at their table on the Milano in her PJs.

“I wasn’t thinking and I went back to how it was before,” Peter said, trying to defend himself.

“Bullshit, Quill, they only times you’ve ever ‘forgotten I was here’ was when you chose to double-cross Yondu,”

“How dare you imply that about me?” Peter asked, making Tessa roll her eyes. Tessa looked down to see a call coming in from Yondu.

“No, don’t-.” Peter started before Tessa answered it.

“Oops,” She said, deadpanned. After a few minutes of Peter bullshitting with Yondu, he hung up and turned to see Tessa’s less than impressed face.

“I’m going to take a shower and if you ‘forget’ me again, I’ll castrate you.”

**_I can't stop this feeling_ **  
**_Deep inside of me_ **  
**_Girl, you just don't realize_ **  
**_What you do to me_ **

“Listen, Tessa, I’m sorry I keep leaving you behind,” Peter said as he leaned against the side of a bridge, Tessa leaning and facing him.

“It’s really annoying and you have to stop,” Tessa said, still angry.

“Tessa,” Peter said quietly “The reason I leave you behind is that… Well… I care a lot about you and I just want you to be safe. I need you to be safe.”

“Peter…” Tessa said quietly, placing her hand on his bicep softly and licking her lips nervously before leaning in a bit.

“You are so full of shit.”

Peter’s mask broke and he grinned at her.

“Had you going there for a second.”

“Yeah, sure you did, go sell the orb, moron,” Tessa teased, returning the smile before Peter left.

Tessa turned to overlook Xandar, not realizing someone was looking at her, and was pondering all ways he could spend eighty thousand units.

**_When you hold me_ **  
**_In your arms so tight_ **  
**_You let me know_ **  
**_Everything's all right_ **

After a few minutes Tessa noticed Peter had come out of the Broker’s place and was flirting with a woman leaning on the side of it. Tessa rolled her eyes and went over to her friend

“Peter, come on let’s go,” Tessa said, the woman looking at her speculatively.

“Is this your woman?” She asked.

“I think I might actually be more offended by the fact you think I’d ever be in a relationship with him than I am by the way you called me woman,” Tessa replied, drawing a small smirk out of the woman.

“Tessa, this is umm...” Peter turned to the woman to ask her name, but instead had the orb taken out of his hands.

“Nice,” Tessa said sarcastically as Peter threw something at the woman, causing her to be electrified.

After a few minutes of each of them trying to get the orb, Peter was almost killed but Gamora was stopped by a tree creature wrapping its branches around her and trying to put her in a bag as a Raccoon yelled at him that he hadn’t meant _her_.

Tessa was starting to wonder what had happened to her life.

**_I'm hooked on a feeling  
_** “What is happening?!” Tessa yelled at Peter as they tried to get the orb.  
**_I'm high on believing  
_** “No idea!” Peter replied. _  
**That you're in love with me**_

The woman attacked them again, knocking Peter down and sending the orb flying, as they both tried to get to it, she overpowered Peter.

“You should’ve learned.

“He doesn’t learn; one of his many issues.”

Tessa attached a rocket boot to the woman, sending her flying.

**_Lips as sweet as candy_ **  
**_Its taste is on my mind_ **  
**_Girl, you got me thirsty_ **  
**_For another cup o' wine_ **

Peter finally got the orb and was throwing it up and catching it, much to Tessa’s annoyance, when a bag was suddenly thrown over them both. The two humans struggled as they felt the bag being dragged, before the bag was dropped and they heard the woman joining in the fight again.

Peter struggled to get to his gun.

“Can you scoot?” he hissed at Tessa.

“Does it look like I can scoot!?”

The woman opened the bag just as Peter was able to get to his gun, shooting her.

The two humans began to run, both tripping slightly as the bag got in the way of their legs, what they didn’t hear was the raccoon chuckling to himself.

“I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt.”

He shot Peter, making the human collapse and wither; Tessa shrugged, grabbed the orb and started to run.

Before she ran right into the Nova Corps.

**_All the good love_ **  
**_When we're all alone_ **  
**_Keep it up girl_ **  
**_Yeah, you turn me on_ **

“Dey. ‘Sup?”

“Not much, Tessa,” He said, Tessa allowing him to cuff her “How’s your Star-King?”

“He’s not mine, for starters. And he doesn’t look like he’s doing so good.”

“Hey! Star-Prince!” Dey said as they cuffed Peter.

“Star-Lord,” Peter muttered, sending Tessa dirty look as she laughed.

“Oh, sorry, _Lord._ I picked this guy up a while back for petty theft. He's got a code name,” Dey explained to his partner.

“Come on, man. It's a...it's an outlaw name,” Peter muttered.

“Just relax, pal. It's cool to have a code name. It's not that weird.”

**_I'm hooked on a feeling  
_** “People would remember if you would be Star-Lady.” ** _  
I'm high on believing  
_** “That’s _never_ gonna happen.”  
****_That you're in love with me_

**_All the good love_ **  
**_When we're all alone_ **  
**_Keep it up girl_ **  
**_Yeah, you turn me on_ **

They were loaded up on the ship with the others; Tessa waited until the Corpsmen where turned away before she kicked the raccoon, sending him careening a good few feet.

**_I'm hooked on a feeling  
_** “I’m gonna kick your ass for that, Princess!” ** _  
I'm high on believing  
_** “On my planet; we skin things like you for _hats.”_  
****_That you're in love with me_

 Peter sighed “Tessa, you’ll get in trouble.”

**_I'm hooked on a feeling  
_** “If this _vermin_ hadn’t attacked us, we wouldn’t be here!” ** _  
And I'm high on believing  
_** “Who you callin’ vermin, Blondie?! At least I’m not an _ugly_ humie like _you_.”  
****_That you're in love with me_

Peter gave a deep sigh; it was gonna be a _long_ trip to prison.

**_I said I'm hooked on a feeling  
_** “Rodent!” ** _  
And I'm high on believing  
_** “Bitch!” ** _  
That you're in love with me  
_** “Thief!!”  
****_I'm hooked on a feeling_


	4. Fooled Around And Fell In Love

**_I must have been through about a million girls_ **   
**_I'd love 'em and I'd leave 'em alone_ **   
**_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir_ **   
**_Their tears left me cold as a stone_ **

“Gamora. Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon, the adopted daughter of the mad titan Thanos. Recently Thanos leant her and her sister out to Ronan, which leads us to believe Thanos and Ronan are working together.”

“Subject 89P13, calls itself Rocket. The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form.”

“They call it Groot. A humanoid plant that’s been traveling recently as 89P13’s personal houseplant slash muscle.”

“Peter Jason Quill, from Terra. Raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers, led by Yondu Udonta.”

“Theresa Nevaeh Stark, known as Tessa to her friends. The runaway daughter of a Terran CEO. She’s been running with Quill for the past seven years.”

“What a bunch of a-holes.”

“Transport all five to the Kyln.”

_**But then I fooled around and fell in love** _   
_**I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did** _   
_**I fooled around and fell in love** _   
_**I fooled around and fell in love** _

“I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel. But, hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped twenty-two prisons, this one’s no different. You two’re lucky the broad showed up, because otherwise, me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you’d both be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers,” Rocket said, sneering.

“I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon,” Peter replied, Tessa rolling her eyes at Peter’s attempt to seem cool.

“What’s a raccoon?”

“It’s what you are,” Tessa said.

“Listen, Blondie, ain't no thing like me, except me.”

“Keep calling my Blondie, watch what happens,” Tessa threatened, Rocket snarling at her.

“So, this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe. What is it?” Peter asked.

“I am Groot.”

Tessa gave the tree, Groot apparently, a look.

“So what? What’s the orb?” Peter asked.

“I have no words for an honorless thief.”

“Christ, what are we? In the middle ages or somethin’?” Tessa asked.

“That’s pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac,” Rocket said, Gamora looking over at Rocket “Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are.”

“Yeah, we know who you are,” Peter said, looking over at Tessa, who shrugged, before looking over at Groot “Who is she?”

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, you said that,” Peter replied.

“I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan, I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party.”

“Interesting,” Tessa said sarcastically.

“I am Groot.”

“Well, that's just as fascinating as the first eighty-nine times you told me that. What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?” Peter asked.

“Well, he don't know talking good like me and you. So his vocabulistics is limited to "l" and "am" and "Groot." Exclusively in that order.”

“And you are just at the height of linguistics,” Tessa said sarcastically, gaining another snarl.

“Well I tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast. If I...” Peter trailed off, seeing that a guard held is Walkman “Hey. Put that away.”

“Here we go,” Tessa muttered, rolling her eyes.

“You son of a...” Peter jumped through the closing gates “Hey! Listen to me, you big blue bastard. Take those headphones off. That's mine, those belong to impound. That tape and that player is mine!”

The guard hit him with a stun-rod and he dropped to his knees.

“Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede, 1973. That song belongs to me!”

The guard zapped him again.

“What an idiot,” Tessa said, the others grunting in agreement.

**_It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked_ **   
**_I'd get out my book and write down her name_ **   
**_Ah, but when the, the grass got a little greener on the other side_ **   
**_I'd just tear out that page_ **

Tessa pulled her hair into a braid after having pulled on the prison clothes _after_ being doused with orange _something_ , making sure to avert her eyes as Gamora did the same across the room.

Tessa noticed as Gamora struggled with her hair.

“You want me to braid it?”

Gamora looked over and frowned.

“What?”

“Braid your hair,” Tessa said, pulling on her own to explain.

Gamora frowned again and nodded, allowing Tessa to braid it back.

“This doesn’t mean I’ve stopped wanting to murder you for landing me here.”

“I didn’t think so,” Gamora replied.

**_I fooled around and fell in love_ **   
**_I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby_ **   
**_I fooled around and fell in love_ **   
**_I fooled around and fell in love_ **

Once they’d rejoined the others and entered the prison, it became apparent that Gamora wasn’t well liked.

“Lovely crowd,” Tess said cynically.

“It's like I said, she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day, tops,” Rocket said.

“The guards will protect her, right?” Peter asked.

“Peter, they don’t do that on _earth_ ,” Tessa pointed out.

“They're here to stop us from getting out. They don't care what we do to each other inside,” Rocket said, shrugging.

“Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me,” Gamora replied.

The group turned to see a giant blue inmate come up, giving Peter a very specific look.

“Check out the new meat. I'm gonna slather you up in Gunavian jelly, and go to town...”

Suddenly, Groot used his abilities to insert branches up the inmate’s nostrils.

“Let's make something clear. These two here is our booty! You wanna get to them, you go through us! Or, more accurately, we go through you!” Rocket snarled, before walking off as Groot dropped the inmate to the ground, where he whimpered.

The two humans exchanged a look before Tessa smiled slightly, shrugged, and went to follow them.

“We’re with them,” Peter said awkwardly.

**_Free, on my own is the way I used to be_ **   
**_Ah, but since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me_ **   
**_It's got a hold on me now_ **   
**_I can't let go of you baby_ **

It was mostly quiet in the prison; the inmates slept in a large pile that Tessa opted out of, instead, she was lying against Groot, who was leaning against the wall. Tessa found herself starting to like the humanoid tree, who’d given her a dopey smile and had grown a thick brush over one part of his body, making it more comfortable for her to lay on him.

Tessa was dozing against Groot when she was startled out of it by a loud noise; inmates pulling Gamora somewhere.

For a moment, she considered going back to sleep; Gamora was the one that landed her in this god forsaken place, why should she care?

**_I fooled around and fell in love_ **

Goddamn it.

**_I fooled around and fell in love, oh yes I did_ **

Both of the humans, followed by an annoyed raccoon, quietly trailed after the group that had taken Gamora to the showers, preparing to kill her.

But, before either of them could interrupt, someone else stepped forward.

“You dare? You know who I am, yes?”

Tessa and Peter studied the rather _large_ man covered in red markings that had spoken.

“You're Drax, The Destroyer,” One of the inmates said as the Tessa waved Rocket away as he was trying to get them to leave.

“And you know why they call me this.”

“You slayed dozens of Ronan's minions.”

“Ronan murdered my wife, Ovette, and my daughter, Camaria. He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed!” Drax said to the inmates.

“You two had better not do anything,” Rocket hissed, Tessa flipping him off.

“Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family; I shall kill one of his in return.”

“Of course, Drax. Here, I...” The inmate passed Drax a knife, but as Drax moved towards Gamora, the assassin disarmed the other inmates and held their knives up.

“I'm no family to Ronan or Thanos,” Gamora said before dropping her knives “I'm your only hope at stopping him.”

Drax moved forward and grabbed Gamora by the throat.

“Woman, your words mean nothing to me!”

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Hey!” Peter said, both humans moving forward.

“Oh, crap,” Rocket muttered.

“You know, if killing Ronan is truly your sole purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it,” Peter said.

“Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?” Drax demanded, Tessa allowing the medieval slang to slide for the moment.

“She’s not exactly the _first_ woman that has tried to kill him. Might be the first to have a good reason, actually,” Tessa said, slipping into her and Peter’s con routine with ease.

“Look, this is from a smoking-hot Rajak girl. Stabbed me with a fork. Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise,” Peter said before indicting to the scar on his neck “I got, right here, a Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax. She caught me with this skinny little A'askavariian who worked in Nova Records. I was trying to get information. You ever see an A'askavariian? They have tentacles and needles for teeth. If you think I'm seriously interested in that, then...”

“Peter, shut up,” Tessa muttered as Drax gave Peter a look “Use your brain for a second; she betrayed Ronan. He’s gonna come for her. And when he does, you…”

Peter drew his finger across his neck.

“Why would I put my finger on his throat?” Drax demanded.

“What? Oh, this is a symbol. This is a symbol for you slicing his throat,” Peter explained.

“I would not slice his throat, I would cut his head clean off.”

“It's a general expression for you killing somebody,” Peter continued before turning to the inmate that had threatened Gamora “You've heard of this. You've seen this, right? You know what that is.”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

“Everybody knows,” Tessa said, Drax looking over at the inmate.

“No. No.”

Peter and Tessa both sighed and rolled their eyes.

“What my friend here was saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him.”

It was quiet for a moment before Drax let go of Gamora.

“I like your knife. I’m keeping it,” Drax said to the inmate before walking off.

“That was my favorite knife.”

**_I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,_ **

The group walked back to the cell.

“Listen! I could care less whether you live or whether you die,” Peter said.

“Then why stop the big guy?”

“You said you had a buyer,” Tessa said simply.

“How are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?” Gamora asked.

“Our friend Rocket, here, has escaped twenty-two prisons,” Peter said.

“Oh, we're getting out. And then we're headed straight to Yondu to retrieve your bounties,” Rocket said.

“Gamora, how much was your buyer going to pay for that orb?” Tessa asked, looking over at Rocket.

“Four billion units.”

“What?!”

“Holy shit!”

“Fuck me!”

“That orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan. If you free us, I'll lead you to the buyer directly and I'll split the profit between the four of us,” Gamora promised.

“I am Groot.”

The group looked over to see Groot standing there.

“Five of us. Asleep for the danger, awake for the money, as per frickin' usual.”

**_Fooled around, fooled around, fell in love_ **   
**_Fooled around, fooled around, fooled around, fooled around,_ **   
**_Fooled around, fooled around, fell in love_ **   
**_I fooled around, fell in love_ **   
**_I fell in love, I fell in love, yes I did_ **


	5. Cherry Bomb

**_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school_ **   
**_Old folks say, ya poor little fool_ **   
**_Down the street I'm the girl next door_ **   
**_I'm the fox you've been waiting for_ **

“If we're gonna get outta here, we gonna need to get into that watch tower, and to do that, I’m gonna need a few things,” Rocket said as the group made their way to a table with their trays the next morning “The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one.”

“Leave it to me.” Gamora stated.

“That dude there. I need his prosthetic leg.” Rocket said.

“His leg?” Peter asked Rocket.

“Yeah, I certainly don’t need the rest him. Look at him; he’s useless.” Rocket sassed.

“...Alright.” Peter agreed as they sat down.

“And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you see it?” Rocket asked.

“Yeah.” Peter said.

“There's a quarnex battery behind it. Purple-ish box, green wires. To get into that watch tower, I definitely need it,” Rocket said.

“How?” Tessa asked “I don’t have a ladder in my back pocket.”

“Well, supposedly, these bald bodies find you two attractive, maybe one of you can make some kind of trade,” Rocket offered, none of them noticing Groot start walking towards the panel.

“You must be joking.” Gamora said, deadpanned as Tessa glared.

“No, I really heard they find you two attractive,” Rocket badgered.

“Look, it’s 20 feet up in the air and it's in the middle of the most heavily guarded part of the prison. It's impossible to get up there without being seen,” Peter said.

“I got one plan, and that plan requires this frickin' quarnex battery, so FIGURE IT OUT!” Rocket yelled, none of them noticing Groot remove the panel and it landing on some inmates head; knocking him out.

“Can we get back on track?” Tessa asked as Drax noticed Groot trying to remove the battery.

“Now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last,” Rocket said as Groot removed the battery and set of all the alarms.

“Or we can just get it first and improvise!”  Rocket yelled.

“I'll get the armband,” Gamora stated.

“Leg,” Peter said in return, the two of them getting up.

Tessa and Rocket exchanged a look, before they both rolled their eyes and groaned.

**_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_ **   
**_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_ **   
**_Hello world I'm your wild girl_ **   
**_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_ **

“Prisoner, drop the device immediately and retreat to your cell, or we will open fire,” The watchtower guard said as the droids surrounded Groot.

“I am GROOT!” Groot yelled.

“Fire!”

The droids open fired on Groot, which didn’t cause him any harm as he was a tree, and Groot sent some of the droids flying.

Rocket scuttled over to Groot, avoiding gunfire as best he could as he ran up the trees arm.

“You idiot! How am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?”

Tessa looked over at the guards that came running, all holding large guns.

“The animal is in control. Fire on my command!”

Tessa had what Peter liked to call Rich People self-defense mixed with bar fight training.

Which, mixed with Drax’s style of hitting things, worked rather well.

Tessa winced slightly as she delivered the last hit to one of the guards, feeling the skin on her knuckles split.

Tessa picked up one of the guns.

“Rocket!”

Tessa threw the gun to the Raccoon, who caught it and smiled.

“Oh, _yeah_.”

**_Stone age love and strange sounds too_ **   
**_Come on baby let me get to you_ **   
**_Bad nights cause'n teenage blues_ **   
**_Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose!_ **

“You need my what?” The one legged prisoner demanded.

Gamora ran through the halls, fighting off guards, and grabbing one of the guard’s arm.

“I’ll need this.”

“Good luck. It's internally wired.”

“I'll figure something out,” Gamora smirked.

Peter ran down the halls carrying the leg, before he was stopped by a guard, who he _hit_ with the leg and picked up his gun to shoot a few of the droids.

As Rocket’s gun ran out, Gamora yelled for him and threw him the security band.

“Move to the watchtower!” Rocket told Groot, the tree lumbering over to it while Rocket assembled something.

Gamora jumped over to the watchtower.

As Groot grew to allow Rocket up, Tessa and Peter climbed up his legs before a droid showed up right next to Peter, but then was destroyed by Drax.

“You! Man who has lain with an A'askavariian!”

Tessa burst into laughter, Peter glaring over at her.

“It was one time!”

The humans continued to ascend the tree, with Drax following them.

“We need all available guards in full combat gear...”

The guard turned to see the six standing at the door; Rocket in front, with Tessa to his right and Peter to his left, Drax behind Tessa and Gamora behind Peter, Groot bringing up the rear.

He simply put up his hands.

**_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_ **   
**_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_ **   
**_Hello world I'm your wild girl_ **   
**_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_ **

The six entered the control room, Gamora looking over at Drax in shock.

“Spare me your foul gaze, woman.”

”What is with you people and saying woman as a name?” Tessa muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Why is this one here?” Gamora asked.

“We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle-bound whack-jobs who will kill me if I don't. Here you go,” Peter said, placing the leg down by Rocket.

“Oh, I was just kidding about the leg. I just need these two things,” Rocket said simply as he worked.

“What?” Peter demanded, Rocket laughing.

“No, I...I thought it'd be funny. Was it funny? No, wait, what did he look like hopping around?” Rocket asked.

“I had to transfer him thirty thousand units!” Peter protested, before looking over “Tessa, are you laughing?!”

“No, no, not at all,” Tessa said, obviously hiding a smile “That’s not the _least_ bit funny.”

Tessa broke and snickered along with Rocket, who laughed a bit harder since he had someone to laugh _with_.

 “How are we gonna leave?” Drax demanded.

“Well, he's got a plan. Right? Or is that another thing you made up?” Peter asked, Rocket snarling.

“I have a plan! I have a plan!” Rocket yelled.

“Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement,” Drax said.

“Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one,” Peter said.

“Do not ever call me a thesaurus,” Drax said intensely.

“What? Never heard of a metaphor, Dumbass?” Tessa asked as she watched Rocket work before Drax pulled her hair hard.

“My buttocks are of a normal intelligence.”

“What the F-.”

“His people are completely literal, metaphors are gonna go over his head,” Rocket explained, Tessa rubbing her head.

“Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it,” Drax said.

“I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy,” Gamora said simply.

The prison guards surrounded the tower with large guns.

“Those are some big guns,” Peter said.

“On my command! Number one!”  The head guard yelled, the guard shooting and hitting the glass windows and cracking it.

“Rodent, we are ready for your plan,” Gamora said.

“Hold on!” Rocket complained.

“Number two!” The second gun fired on the other side of the tower.

“I recognize this animal. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious,” Drax said.

“Dude!” Tessa yelled, giving him a look.

“Not helping!” Rocket agreed.

“Number three!”

The glass was really cracking now.

“All fire on my command!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

“Rocket!” Tessa yelled.

**_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_ **   
**_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_ **   
**_Hello world I'm your wild girl_ **   
**_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_ **

“You turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here,” Gamora said, the other laughing slightly in release as the guards floated about.

“I told you I had a plan,” Rocket said simply.

Rocket disconnected the tower from the base, using the security droids to fly it out of there, finally skidding to halt.

“Alright,” Tessa said, smiling over at Rocket “That was pretty awesome.”

Rocket nodded in acknowledgement, finding himself oddly pleased as the pretty Terran girl smiled at him.

The group got out of the watchtower, grabbing their personal stuff as Peter looked for his ship.

“Yeah! There it is. Get my ship. It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner.”

“They crumpled my pants up into a ball. That's rude! They folded yours,” Rocket complained.

Peter went and grabbed his personal stuff.

“The orb's there. Let's go!” Gamora said.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Peter said, looking through his stuff.

“What?” Gamora asked.

“That bastard didn’t put it back,” Peter said, looking for his Walkman.

“I’ll get them to the ship,” Tessa said, understanding immediately and shoving the bag with the orb into Gamora’s hands.

“How are you gonna possibly-.” Gamora started.

“It’s alright, we know what we’re doing,” Tessa said, leading the group to the ship.

**_Hey street boy, what's your style_ **   
**_Your dead end dreams don't make you smile_ **   
**_I'll give ya something to live for_ **   
**_Have ya, grab ya til you're sore_ **

“How’s he gonna get to us?!” Rocket demanded, looking over at Tessa.

“Hey, I trusted you, trust me,” Tessa said.

“Well, screw this, then! I ain't waiting around for some humie with a death wish. You got the orb, right?” Rocket asked.

“Rocket,” Tessa said, looking over and smirking “Me and Peter aren’t idiots.”

Gamora opened the bag to find it empty.

“Why you little-.” Rocket said, sneering over at Tessa.

“You’re one to talk about being little,” Tessa countered.

“If we don't leave now, we will be blown to bits,” Rocket yelled “And we’d have the orb if _somebody_ had thought it through!”

“I did think it through,” Tessa said “Besides, there’s Peter.”

Peter flew towards the ship, Tessa rolling her eyes as she went to open the hatch.

“This one shows spirit. He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan,” Drax said as Peter took off his helmet “Companion, what were you retrieving?”

Peter placed the Walkman in his hand.

“You’re an imbecile.”

**_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_ **   
**_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_ **   
**_Hello world, I'm your wild girl_ **   
**_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!_ **

“We should’ve left his dumb Terran ass if it wasn’t for the stupid orb your bitch decided to give ya.”

**_Cherry Bomb!_ **

“Oh, no,” Peter muttered, Gamora muttering an agreement.

**_Cherry Bomb!_ **

“ _What did you call me?!”_

**_Cherry Bomb!_ **

“Ya heard me just fine, Blondie!”

**_Cherry Bomb!_ **

“Oh, I _hope_ there’s such a thing as a space taxidermist, you goddamn _pest!”_

**_Cherry Bomb!_ **


	6. I'm Not in Love

**_I'm not in love_ **   
**_So don't forget it_ **   
**_It's just a silly phase I'm going through_ **   
**_And just because_ **   
**_I call you up_ **   
**_Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made_ **   
**_I'm not in love, no no, it's because..._ **

Peter walked around the Milano, hoping they’d make it to the buyer soon and he didn’t have to deal with Tessa’s and Rocket’s bickering. They’d stopped for the moment; Tessa had gone upstairs to shower and change while Rocket…

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Yo, Ranger Rick! What are you doing? You can't take apart my ship without asking me! See, what is this?” Peter demanded.

“Don't touch that, it's a bomb,” Rocket said simply, Peter’s eyes widening.

“A _bomb_?”

“Yep.”

“And you leave it lying around?” Peter asked incredulously.

“I was gonna put it in a box,” Rocket said.

“What's a box gonna do?” Peter asked as Rocket pulled out a box; Peter’s gift from his mother inside.

“How about this one?”

“No, Whoa! Hey! Hey! Leave it alone!”

“Why? What is it?” Rocket asked.

“Shut up,” Peter said, Rocket getting offended.

“Hey!”

“What’s that?” Peter asked, referring to the other thing.

“That's for if things get really hardcore. Or if you wanna blow up moons.”

“If we end up blowing a moon, you’re going to be on it,” Tessa said, hopping down the stairs and smirking when Rocket snarled.

“You just wanna ruin everythin’.”

“Gamora, we need your buyer’s coordinates,” Tessa said, ignoring Rocket for the time being.

“We're heading in the right direction, for now,” Gamora replied, picking up the orb.

“If we're gonna work together, you might want to try trusting me a little bit,” Peter said, Tessa rolling her eyes as she picked up on his flirty tone.

“And how much do you trust me?” Gamora asked, Peter taking the orb out of her hand.

“We’d trust you a hell of a lot more if you told us what this is. ‘Cause this bad boy has got face melt-er written all over it,” Tessa said.

“I don’t know what it is,” Gamora admitted.

“Well, that’s real reassuring,” Tessa whispered sarcastically as Peter put the orb down and Drax picked it up.

“If it's a weapon, we should use it against Ronan.”

“Put it down, you fool! You'll destroy us all,” Gamora said.

“Or just you, murderess!” Drax yelled.

“I let you live once, princess!” Gamora replied.

“I am not a princess!”

“Both of you SHUT UP!” Tessa yelled.

“Nobody is killing anybody on my ship!” Peter agreed “We're stuck together until we get the money.”

Drax threw the orb to Peter.

“I have no interest in money.” Then he stalked off.

“Great. That means more money for the four of us,” Peter said.

“Five,” Tessa corrected, nodding at Groot, who smiled at her.

“Five of us. Partners,” Peter said.

“We have an agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you. I'll tell the buyer we're on our way... And Quill, your ship is filthy,” Gamora said before walking away.

“Oh, she has no idea. If I had a black light, the place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting.”

Tessa lifted her hand off of the table she’d been leaning it on, wiping it on Peter’s arm.

“You got issues, Quill,” Rocket said simply.

**_I like to see you_ **   
**_But then again_ **   
**_That doesn't mean you mean that much to me_ **   
**_So if I call you_ **   
**_Don't make a fuss_ **   
**_Don't tell your friends about the two of us_ **   
**_I'm not in love, no no, it's because.._ **

“What’s Quill’s deal with that box, anyway?” Rocket asked Tessa.

“Last remnant of his dead mother. Don’t touch it,” Tessa said, slightly deadpanned.

“Jesus,” Rocket said, making a face “Quill _does_ have issues.”

“An unhealthy amount of them,” Tessa said, plopping down in a chair and kicking her legs up on the table, watching Rocket work.

“What’re ya lookin’ at?” Rocket asked, feeling _self-conscious_.

“Got nothing better to do; Peter’s probably trying to seduce Gamora, Drax is off pouting, and me and Groot can’t exactly have meaningful conversations. Or, _any_ conversations, really. So, I’m gonna bug you.”

“Whata honor.”

“Yep, anyways; why’re you building bombs?” Tessa asked, pulling out her tablet to fiddle with it.

“Nothn’ better to do,” Rocket replied.

“You could _not_ build things that may go off and kill us all,” Tessa offered.

“You could not be a naggy bitch, but you’re still doin’ it.”

“You need to get some new insults, Weasel, bitch is getting stale.”

“You know what-.”

They both prepared to start fighting again but were cut off by something landing on Tessa’s head.

**_I keep your picture_ **   
**_Upon the wall_ **   
**_It hides a nasty stain that's lying there_ **   
**_So don't you ask me_ **   
**_To give it back_ **   
**_I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me_ **   
**_I'm not in love, no no, it's because.._ **

Tessa frowned, going cross-eyed for a moment before reaching up and looking.

It was a flower crown.

“I am Groot.”

Tessa and Rocket both looked with wide eyes over at Groot, who’d grown enough flowers to make a crown and was now smiling dopey at Tessa. Rocket braced himself to yell at Tessa for being a dick to Groot by taking it off or something.

Then she laughed.

Her _real_ laugh, not her mean laugh that she did when she was arguing with someone; it was light and slightly bubbly.

“Thanks, Groot.”

And then she _hugged_ him.

Groot’s mouth opened more in a soundless squeal, hugging her back, and then when they pulled away, he reached up and delicately fixed the crown on Tessa’s head, the girl still smiling.

Rocket had to admit, she did look real nice with it on; Groot had picked blue flowers that looked real bright against her blonde hair.

Rocket frowned at his thoughts, returning to his work as Tessa sat back down, not noticing as Rocket snuck little peeks at her every so often.

But, Groot did.

**_Ooh you'll wait a long time for me_ **   
**_Ooh you'll wait a long time_ **   
**_Ooh you'll wait a long time for me_ **   
**_Ooh you'll wait a long time_ **

Groot had left a little bit ago, and it was a surprisingly companionable silence between Rocket and Tessa.

Before Tessa started swearing under her breath.

“What’s your problem?”

“This damn thing is breaking again,” Tessa muttered, referring to the tablet in her hands.

Before Rocket plucked it out of them.

“Hey!”

“Shut up, Humie,” Was all Rocket said as he pulled out a few wires and fiddled with inside of it before holding it back out towards Tessa “There.”

Tessa frowned and slowly took it back, messing around on it for a second to find it working perfectly, if not better than before.

“Thanks,” She said quietly, sounding surprised.

“Whatever,” Rocket muttered, going back to his work.

Tessa shot a few contemplative looks over at Rocket, but never at the same time as Rocket’s looks.

But, what _neither_ of them saw was that Groot was watching from behind the corner.

Along with Peter.

“Oh, this is gonna be _good_.”

**_I'm not in love_ **   
**_So don't forget it_ **   
**_It's just a silly phase I'm going through_ **   
**_And just because I call you up_ **   
**_Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made_ **   
**_I'm not in love_ **   
**_I'm not in love_ **


	7. Moonage Daydream

**_I'm an alligator, I'm a mama-papa coming for you_ **   
**_I'm the space invader, I'll be a rock 'n' rollin' bitch for you_ **   
**_Keep your mouth shut,_ **   
**_you're squawking like a pink monkey bird_ **   
**_And I'm busting up my brains for the words_ **

“Heads up! We’re inbound,” Rocket said, the others joining him in looking out at Knowhere.

Which seemed to be a giant detached head.

“Whoa,” Peter said.

“What is it?” Drax asked.

“It's called Knowhere. The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary headed in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here,” Gamora said.

As the Milano landed, Gamora explained.

“Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. The bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws.”

The group walked around, Tessa marveling at the vastness.

“Well, we come from a planet of outlaws. Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde,” Peter said.

“John Stamos,” Tessa added, Peter nodding in agreement.

“It sounds like a place which I would like to visit,” Drax said.

“Oh, they’d just _love_ you, Roswell,” Tessa said under her breath, Peter smirking at her slightly before a bunch of kids surrounded them.

“Watch your wallets,” Peter warned, Tessa smiling and ruffling the hair of a young girl with dark brown hair.

“Can you spare any units?” One of them asked.

“Get outta here,” Rocket said, Groot growing a flower for one of the girls before continuing on.

The group arrived at a bar.

“Your buyer's in there?” Rocket asked incredulously.

“We are to wait here for his representative,” Gamora replied.

“I can do that,” Tessa said, smirking slightly.

**_Keep your 'lectric eye on me babe_ **   
**_Put your ray gun to my head_ **   
**_Press your space face close to mine, love_ **

Drax, Rocket, and Groot were at the betting table, getting plastered.

“My Orloni has won, as I win at all things! Now, let's put more of this liquid into our bodies,” Drax said.

“That's the first thing you said that wasn't bat-shit crazy!” Rocket replied.

Tessa laughed softly from her spot at the bar, a bit away from the betting table, drinking, but not enough to get drunk, even though she had _no_ shortage of drinks.

Or, men for that matter.

She didn’t mind; these men were rather chill in comparison to some of the men she’d encountered, maybe she was finally giving off an aura of someone who’d fuck you up if you tried anything.

She noticed that, instead of drinking, Peter was out with Gamora, making her snort and roll her eyes; same old player, she didn’t care, though; she rather liked Gamora.

“Won’tcha tell us what your name is, little lady?” A large man with purple skin asked, a few other men nodding in agreement.

“Sorry, fellas, I’m on business,” Tessa replied, returning to her drink before she heard a loud crash and turned around, seeing Drax and Groot fighting “Shit.”

Peter and Gamora noticed at the same time and all three of them pulling them apart.

“Stop it!” Gamora commanded, Rocket pointing his gun at Drax as Peter and Tessa blocked him.

“Whoa, Whoa! What’re you doing?” Peter demanded.

“This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!” Drax announced.

“That is true!” Rocket replied.

“He has no respect!”

“That is also true!”

“Hold on! Hold on!” Peter yelled.

“Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!” Rocket said, some definite pain in his voice, Tessa getting down to his level/her knees with her hands out.

“Rocket, you had too much to drink; nobody’s laughing at you,” Tessa said slowly.

“He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turned into some...some little monster!” Rocket yelled, Tessa swallowing hard.

“Rocket, you’re not a monster and nobody is saying you are.”

“He called me vermin! She called me rodent! You called me Weasel! Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your frickin' face!” Rocket pulled up his gun again, but pointed it more at Drax than a _very_ guilty Tessa.

“No, no, no, no! Four billion units! Rocket! Come on, man. Hey! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich,” Peter said, Rocket hesitating before lowering his gun slowly.

“Fine. But I can't promise when all this is over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks.”

“See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!” Peter yelled.

“We have traveled halfway across the quadrant, and Ronan is no closer to being dead,” Drax said before stalking off.

“Drax!” Peter called.

“Let him go. We don't need him,” Gamora said.

Then, a young pink woman stepped forward.

“Milady Gamora, I'm here to fetch you for my master.”

**_Freak out in a moonage daydream oh yeah!_ **

Tessa looked around the cavernous  room, filled with glass cells that contained various things.

“Okay, this isn't creepy at all,” Rocket said, Tessa grunting in agreement; this place didn’t feel right.

“We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner.”

“Not makin’ me feel better,” Tessa muttered.

“I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, the Collector.”

Gamora went up to the white haired man wearing a cape.

“Oh, my dear Gamora. How wonderful to meet in the flesh.” Tessa felt her skin crawl as he spoke.

“Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan. We have what we discussed.” The Collector was distracted from Gamora by Groot.

“What is that thing there?”

“I am Groot.”

“I never thought I'd meet a Groot. Sir, you must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course.”

“I am Groot.”

“Why, so he could turn you into a frickin' chair?” Rocket asked sarcastically.

“That’s your pet?” The Collector asked.

“His what?!” Rocket demanded, drawing his gun, only for Tessa to stop him and say under her breath.

“Four billion.”

“Tivan, we have been halfway around the galaxy, retrieving this orb,” Gamora cut in.

“Very well, then. Let us see what you brought.”

Gamora looked over at Peter, who pulled the orb out of his bag, dropped it, and picked it back up.

**_Don't fake it baby, lay the real thing on me_ **   
**_The church of man, love_ **   
**_Is such a holy place to be_ **   
**_Make me baby, make me know you really care_ **

“Oh, my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities.”

The group watched as a machine opened the orb.

“Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones. These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe.” Footage of giants using the stones “These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field.”

“There's a little pee coming out of me right now,” Peter said, Tessa just whimpering slightly in response.

“Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it.”

The orb opened, revealing a purple stone, and Infinity Stone.

“Beautiful. Beyond compare.”

“Blah, blah, blah. We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid,” Rocket said, mocking the Collector for a second and making Tessa’s lips curve slightly.

“How would you like to get paid?” The Collector asked.

“What do you think, fancy man? Units!”

“Very well, then.”

The Collector moved a bit away to grab his money, the others watching him and not noticing as the pink woman, Carina, moved towards the stone.

“Carina. Stand back,” The Collector ordered.

“I will no longer be your slave!”

“No!”

Carnia grabbed the stone, which seemed to be set off; slowly eating away at her as she screamed before exploding. Groot grabbed Rocket and ran while Gamora, Peter, and Tessa dove behind a table.

“What the fff?” Peter said, all three’s eyes wide.

**_Make me jump into the air_ **

Gamora had grabbed the Stone as the five regrouped.

“How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the orb?”

“What do you still have it for?” Rocket asked, slightly hysterical.

“Well what are we gonna do, leave it in there?” Peter replied, also slightly hysterical.

“I can't believe you had that in your purse!” Rocket yelled.

“It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!”

“NOT THE TIME!” Tessa yelled “Gamora, what solution were you about to present?”

“We have to bring this to the Nova Corps. There's a chance they can contain it.”

“Are you kidding me? We're wanted by the Nova Corps! Just give it to Ronan!” Rocket said.

“He’ll destroy the galaxy,” Tessa replied.

“What are you, some Saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?”

“Because she’s one of the idiots who lives in it!” Peter yelled.

“Peter, listen to me. We cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova,” Gamora said.

“Right, right, okay. I think you're right. Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money. I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view.”

“ _Peter!”_ Tessa said, giving her best friend a look.

“You're despicable,” Gamora hissed “Dishonorable. Faithless!”

Gamora turned to leave.

“Oh no.”

**_Keep your 'lectric eye on me babe_ **   
**_Put your ray gun to my head_ **   
**_Press your space face close to mine, love_ **   
**_Freak out in a moonage daydream oh yeah!_ **

Ronan and his crew were arriving.

“At last! I shall meet my foe and destroy him,” Drax announced, laughing.

Right as Ronan landed, Tessa’s and Peter’s attention was caught by someone else.

“Quill! Stark! Don't you move!”

Yondu and the Ravagers.

**_Freak out,_ **

Tessa and Peter looked at each other with wide eyes for a moment.

**_Far out,_ **

“Run!”

**_In out_ **


	8. Go All The Way

**_I never knew how complete love could be_ **   
**_Till she kissed me and said_ **   
**_Baby, please, go all the way_ **   
**_It feels so right_ **   
**_Being with you here tonight_ **   
**_Please, go all the way_ **   
**_Just hold me close_ **   
**_Don't ever let me go_ **

As Drax made his move on Ronan, the others ran towards the mining pods, Gamora, Peter, and Tessa hopping into separate ones.

“I told you, you can't fit. Now, wait here. I'll be back,” Rocket told Groot, jumping in his own.

As they flew, they noticed other ships behind them; Gamora’s sister Nebula and the others.

Ronan’s crew closely followed Gamora’s ship, trying to shoot her down and retrieve the orb.

“Rocket, Tessa, keep them off Gamora until she gets to the Milano,” Peter commanded.

“There’re no weapons on these,” Tessa pointed out.

“These pods are industrial grade, they're nearly indestructible,” Peter replied.

“Not against necroblasts, they're not,” Rocket said.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Peter said, and then Tessa and Rocket replied simultaneously.

“Ooooh!”

**_I couldn't say what I wanted to say_ **   
**_Till she whispered, I love you_ **   
**_So, please, go all the way_ **   
**_It feels so right_ **   
**_Being with you here tonight_ **   
**_Please, go all the way_ **   
**_Just hold me close_ **   
**_Don't ever let me go_ **

Tessa cackled gleefully as she ran into a ship, destroying it, while Peter hijacked one of the ships chasing them.

“Let me borrow your ride.”

But, the three destroying things weren’t enough; Nebula had Gamora cornered.

“Quill, I'm trapped! I can't make it to the Milano, I have to head out.”

“What? Wait! These things aren't meant to go out there,” Peter replied.

Gamora didn’t listen, taking the pod out of Knowhere and into space, Nebula on her heels.

“You are a disappointment, sister. Of all our siblings, I hated you least,” Nebula spat.

“Nebula, please. If Ronan gets this stone he'll kill us all,” Gamora begged.

“Not all. You will already be dead.”

Nebula blew up Gamora’s ship, taking the Infinity Stone.

_**Before her love** _   
_**I was cruel and mean** _   
_**I had a hole in the place** _   
_**Where my heart should have been** _   
_**But now I've changed** _   
_**And it feels so strange** _   
_**I come alive when she does** _   
_**All those things to me** _   
_**And she says** _

“Quill, come on. Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes, but there's nothing we can do for her. These pods aren't meant to be out here. In a second, we're gonna be in the same boat,” Rocket said apologetically, Tessa gnawing on her lip, knowing Peter’s predisposition of doing idiotically heroic things.

“Aw, damn it!”

“Peter, don’t you dare!” Tessa said, Peter placing the call.

“Yondu! Yondu! This is Quill! My coordinates are two-two-seven-K-three-two- four.”

“Peter!”

“Just outside Knowhere. If you're there, come get me. I'm all yours,” Peter ended the call “Tessa, get outta here.”

And then Peter exited the pod.

“Quill, don't be ridiculous. Get back into your pod! You can't fit two people in there, you're gonna die,” Rocket protested.

Peter took of his mask and placed it on Gamora.

“You'll die in seconds! Quill!”

And Tessa had to make a decision.

“Damn it; c’mon, Rocket.”

Both of them pulling away in the pods; they could do a lot more good if they weren’t caught by Yondu.

**_(Come on), come on_ **   
**_(Come on)_ **   
**_(Come on), come on_ **   
**_(Come on)_ **   
**_I need you (come on)_ **   
**_I love you (come on)_ **   
**_I need you (come on)_ **   
**_(Come on)_ **

Rocket and Tessa hopped out of the pods, finding Groot and Drax.

“Blasted idiot. They're all idiots! Quill just got himself captured!”

And Tessa stomped right up to Drax and punched him in the face, hardly making him react as she hissed in pain and grabbed her hand.

“None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!” Rocket said, agreeing with Tessa’s punch.

“You're right. I was a fool. All the anger, all the rage, was just to cover my loss,” Drax said quietly, Groot placing a hand on his shoulder as Tessa and Rocket continued to glare at him.

“Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. ‘My wife and child are dead.’”

Groot and Tessa both looked over, Groot gasping slightly.

“Dude,” Tessa said under her breath.

“Oh, I don't care if it's mean! Everybody's got dead people! That's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way! Come on, Groot. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there.”

“Hold on, nu-uh; you’re going to help me get Peter and Gamora,” Tessa said.

“What? No! That ain’t possible!” Rocket replied.

“If you keep acting like that it isn’t!” Tessa countered.

“How, then?” Rocket asked sarcastically.

“I don’t _know_. You’re the genius! Think of something!” Tessa snapped.

“I’m thinking of not dying!” Rocket replied, choosing to ignore her calling him a genius.

“I am Groot.”

“I know they're the only friends that we ever had, but there's an army of Ravagers around them. And there's only three of us!”

“Four,” Drax stated.

Rocket groaned in frustration, turning away from the group and kicking the ground.

“You're making me beat up grass!”

It was quiet for a moment before Rocket stopped kicking the ground and just growled under his breath.

Tessa took a few steps towards Rocket, kneeling down behind him.

“Rocket…?”

“What?” He hissed, turning around to glare at her.

“Please?”

Rocket was taken aback for a moment; she said it completely sincerely and looked at him with hopeful, _pretty_ brown eyes, biting her lip as she waited for a response.

Rocket groaned, burying his face in his hands; stupid, pretty Terran, making her eyes all big and looking at him like she actually wanted him around.

 “Goddamn it, Blondie, FINE.”

“Thank you,” Tessa grinned, leaning forward to kissing Rocket on the cheek, before scratching the top of his head for a second as she stood up and started to walk off in the direction of the Milano, not noticing the way Rocket watched her go, shell-shocked.

Rocket blinked a few times, before he looked over at the others and growled at a somewhat amused Groot and Drax.

“What’re you two bozos lookin’ at?”

**_Please, go all the way_ **   
**_It feels so right_ **   
**_Being with you here tonight_ **   
**_Please, go all the way_ **   
**_Just hold me close_ **   
**_Don't ever let me go, oh, no_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short, next chapter will be longer, though, with more Tessa/Rocket.


	9. I Want You Back

**_When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_ **   
**_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_ **   
**_But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took_ **   
**_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_ **

“This is the dumbest plan I have ever been a part of,” Tessa said.

“Shut up,” Rocket hissed at her before talking into the speakers, right after Drax took a shot at the Ravagers’ ship “Attention, idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design. If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one! I'm giving you to the count of five. Five, four, three-.”

“Rocket, it's me, for God sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!”

Rocket and Tessa exchanged a look as Peter’s voice came over the com.

“Oh, hey, Quill. What’s going on?”

Tessa just sighed into her hands, laughing slightly.

**_Oh baby, give me one more chance_ **   
**_(To show you that I love you)_ **   
**_Won't you please let me back in your heart_ **   
**_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_ **   
**_(Let you go, baby)_ **   
**_But now since I see you in his arms_ **   
**_(I want you back)_ **   
**_Yes I do now_ **   
**_(I want you back)_ **   
**_Ooh ooh baby_ **   
**_(I want you back)_ **   
**_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_ **   
**_(I want you back)_ **   
**_Na na na na_ **

“You call that "figured it out"? We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless,” Rocket asked incredulously.

“Oh, you want to talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?” Peter demanded.

“We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!”

“And how on earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them a count of five?”

“We didn’t have time to figure out the particulars of the plan,” Tessa said, Rocket nodding in agreement.

“This is what we get for acting altruistically!”

“I am Groot.”

“They are ungrateful,” Rocket agreed.

“What's important now is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar,” Gamora cut in.

“So we can give the Stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?” Rocket asked.

“We'll figure that part out later,” Peter said.

“We have to stop Ronan,” Gamora said.

“How?” Rocket asked.

“I have a plan,” Peter stated.

“You've got a plan? Okay, first of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan,” Rocket replied.

“That’s not that an original thing to say, if you have a plan, you have a plan,” Tessa argued, gaining a dirty look from Rocket.

“And secondly, I don't think you even have a plan.” He continued glaring at her as he spoke before turning to Peter.

“I have... part of a plan,” Peter amended.

“What percentage of a plan do you have?” Drax asked.

“You don't get to ask after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere!” Gamora said, glaring at Drax.

“I just saved Quill!” Drax protested.

“We've already established that you destroying the ship I'm on is not saving me!” Peter replied, his voice raising an octave.

“When did we establish that?” Drax asked.

“Like three seconds ago!” Peter replied.

“Well, I wasn't listening then. I was thinking of something else,” Drax admitted, Tessa dropping her head onto her lap and groaning.

“She's right, you don't get a opinion,” Rocket said to Drax before turning to Peter “What percentage?”

“I dunno... Twelve percent?” Peter shrugged

“Twelve percent?” Rocket asked before breaking out into raucous laughter, his head thrown back and everything.

“That's a fake laugh,” Peter grumbled. 

“It’s real,” Rocket said harshly.

“Totally fake.”

“That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life, because that is not a plan!” Rocket yelled at Peter.

“That’s almost not an idea, Peter,” Tessa interjected, Gamora nodding in agreement.

“You two are taking their side?” Peter asked, outraged.

“I am Groot.”

“So what, "It's better than eleven percent!" What the hell does that have to do with anything?” Rocket asked.

“Thank you Groot! Thank you! See? Groot is the only one of you who has a clue,” As Peter said this Groot started eating a leaf that had grown on his shoulder. Peter turned away from the group and took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Guys. Come on. Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours.”

It was quiet.

“I look around at us and you know what I see? Losers.” As everyone gave Peter a look he backtracked.

“I mean like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have, man, we have, all of us. Homes, our families, ourselves, normal lives. And you think life takes more than it gives, but not today. Today it's giving us something. It is giving us a chance.”

“To do what?” Drax asked

“To give a shit, for once and not run away. I for one am not going to stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives.”

“Quill... stopping Ronan... it's impossible. You're asking us to die,” Rocket said, sounding more empathetic and almost kind.

“Yeah. I guess I am.”

Peter turned away from the group, sighing.

 “Quill, I have lived most of my life surrounded by my enemies. I will be grateful to die among my friends.”

Gamora stood up.

There was a beat of silence

Tessa stood up with a sigh.

“I guess I should stand up for something at least once in my life instead of just running away.”

Drax stood up.

“You're an honorable man, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again.”

“I am Groot.”

They all looked at Rocket, the only one still sitting, who sighed.

“Aww, what the hell, I don't got that long a lifespan anyway.” Rocket stood up “Well, now I'm standing. Happy? We're all standing now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle.”

**_Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night_ **   
**_Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right_ **   
**_Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground_ **   
**_Following the girl I didn't even want around_ **

**_The six stood in the Ravager ship, explaining their plan._ **

“The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge,” Gamora explained.

“All Ronan's gotta do is touch the stone to the planet's surface and zap. All plants, animals, Nova Corps,” Peter said.

“Gone to their maker,” Tessa said.

“So Ronan doesn’t make the surface. Rocket and Tess will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then, our craft and Yondu's will enter,” Peter said.

“Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?” One of the Ravagers asked.

“I think of Sakaaran as paper people,” Drax said.

“Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck. Which I can disable by dismantling the power source,” Gamora said

“We'll make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan,” Peter said, seeming slightly worried about that bit.

“Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone. Use these devices to contain it,” Gamora said, passing out the things to contain the stone, not unlike the orb it was in originally “If you touch it, it will kill you.”

“I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us. Hopefully, they'll believe we're there to help.”

“There's one more thing we need to complete the plan,” Rocket said, everybody frowning in confusion “That guy’s eye!”

“No! No, he’s kidding,” Tessa cut in, her lips quirking as she obviously tried not to laugh.

“No, seriously, I need it! It's important to me,” Rocket said, also chuckling.

Peter just groaned.

**_Let me tell ya now_ **   
**_Oh baby, all I need is one more chance_ **   
**_(To show you that I love you)_ **   
**_Won't you please let me back in your heart_ **   
**_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_ **   
**_(Let you go, baby)_ **   
**_But now since I see you in his arms_ **

Tessa pulled on her jacket before starting on a tight French braid on her hair.

“Tess,” Peter said, catching her attention “I’ve got you riding with Rocket, is that gonna be a problem?”

“No, it’ll be fine,” Tessa said, smiling slightly and going back to her braid.

“You sure? You two seem to hate each other.”

“I don’t hate him, Pete, I just… He kind of reminds me of a meaner, crasser, poorer version of my dad, okay?”

“Oh,” Peter said, looking away and thinking “Is that also why you gotta thing for him?”

“What?!” Tessa demanded, looking over at Peter “I don’t have a thing for him!”

“Sure you don’t, Scarlett Fox.”

“I’m gonna kick your ass, Quill.”

**_Oh, just one more chance_ **   
**_To show you that I love you_ **   
**_Baby baby baby baby baby baby!_ **   
**_(I want you back)_ **   
**_Forget what happened then_ **   
**_(I want you back)_ **   
**_And let me live again!_ **

“I won’t call you Weasel if you don’t call me Bitch.”

Rocket looked up at the Terran woman, who’d just changed into some _not_ completely messed up Ravagers clothing like she’d been wearing before. She wasn’t looking him in the eyes with her hands shoved in her pockets; obviously a tiny bit uncomfortable.

“What?”

“I won’t call you a Weasel or Vermin or whatever if you don’t call me a Bitch,” She looked at him and shrugged “It hurts my feelings too.”

“It don’t hurt my feelings,” Rocket said, Tessa giving him a look that made him sigh “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay,” Tessa said, smiling slightly as she went to walk away.

“Can I still call ya Blondie?” Rocket called after her.

Tessa stopped and turned around, smiling.

“Can I still call you a Raccoon?”

“What is that?” Rocket asked, making a face that made Tessa laugh.

“It’s what you are.”

Rocket sighed and gave her a look.

“It’s a creature on Terra. You look like a bigger, bipedal version of one,” Tessa explained.

“Great; I’m what a _humie_ considers an animal,” Rocket said, looking away and back at his work.

“I was wrong.”

Rocket looked over at her in surprise, making her sigh.

“Yes, I admit it; I was wrong. You’re not a raccoon. Not in the slightest.”

“You just said I’m like-.”

“I said that’s what you look like; not what you _are_. You _look_ like a raccoon. And you _are_ … Well, you are what you said; there ain’t no thing like you.”

Rocket was quiet, giving a surprised look, making her laugh.

“What, am I not allowed to be nice?”

“I’m wondern’ what caused this change of heart.”

“Well, we may all die a fiery death; makes a girl reconsider her bitchy comments.”

Rocket gave a significant look.

“Hey, I’m allowed to call me that,” Tessa said, making Rocket chuckle “Anyway, we should probably get on the Milano soon.”

“You ridin’ with me, Blondie?” Rocket asked, making Tessa snort as she started to walk away.

“Someone’s gotta make sure you don’t scuff her up, Raccoon.”

**_Oh baby, I was blind to let you go_ **   
**_But now since I see you in his arms_ **   
**_(I want you back)_ **   
**_Spare me of this cause_ **   
**_(I want you back)_ **   
**_Give me back what I lost!_ **

“Be careful, okay?” Peter said, pulling Tessa into a hug.

“You’re the one in a more dangerous role,” Tessa countered, squeezing Peter.

“Yeah, but you’re dumb,” Peter said, getting a pinch in return.

“You’re one to talk. My dumb BFF,” Tessa said, pulling away and punching Peter in the arm softly “Love ya.”

“Love you too.”

Tessa exchanged nods with Drax and Gamora, before letting Groot pull her into a bear hug along with Rocket, making them both laugh.

Tessa and Rocket entered the Milano, strapping in and preparing to undock from the Ravagers’ ship.

“Ready, Blondie?” Rocket asked, punching in a code and looking over at Tessa.

“Sure thing, Raccoon,” Tessa replied, smiling slightly.

“Let’s go save the Galaxy.”

**_Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah_ **   
**_I tell you that I love you_ **   
**_Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!_ **   
**_I want you back!_ **   
**_I want you back!_ **


	10. O-O-H Child

**_Ooh-oo child_ **   
****_Things are gonna get easier  
Ooh-oo child_   
**_Things'll get brighter_ **   
**_Ooh-oo child_ **   
**_Things are gonna get easier_ **   
**_Ooh-oo child_ **   
****_Things'll get brighter_

The group of Ravagers made their way towards Ronan’s ship, which was currently hovering over Xandar.

“Fire!” Yondu shouted.

The ship fired and the explosion illuminated a force field.

“Cover it down! Submerge!” Yondu commanded.

The ships ducked under the explosion, and underneath Ronan’s ship.

“Rocket, Tessa, hurry!” Peter said.

The Ravager ships and the Milano shot at Ronan’s ship, before they finally managed to blow a hole in it.

“Quill! Yondu! Now!” Rocket called.

But, before Yondu could make it, his ship was shot down.

“Aw, hell! I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me, boy! I'll see you at the end of this!”

“There are too many of them, Rocket! We'll never make it up there!” Gamora yelled over the coms as Ronan’s fleet swarmed around them.

And then the Nova Corps arrived.

**_Someday, yeah_ **   
**_We'll get it together and we'll get it all done_ **   
**_Some day_ **   
**_When your head is much lighter_ **   
**_Someday, yeah_ **   
**_We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_ **   
**_Some day_ **   
**_When the world is much brighter_ **

Tessa sighed in relief as Peter, Gamora, and Drax managed to make into Ronan’s ship.

“Oh, man,” Rocket said, watching as the Nova Corps attacked.

And then started to join together, making a giant blockade.

But, Ronan’s fleet had another plan.

“They're dive-bombing the city! Denarian Saal, should we break formation?”

“No! Hold your positions!”

As Ronan’s fleet bombed the city, Rocket, Tessa, and the Ravagers began fighting them off.

**“** Keep Ronan up there, Saal. We'll take care of the people down here,” Rocket said.

“I can't believe I'm taking orders from a hamster,” Saal said.

Tessa was 99% sure she heard Rocket mutter something about being a Raccoon under his breath.

“Everybody shoot them before they hit the ground,” Rocket ordered, the ships angling so they were facing up at Ronan’s ship.

And it all sort of dawned on Tessa.

“I ran away from my home with a bunch of space pirates and I have been a subjectively _bad_ person for the last seven years of my life, and now, I’m with thief, an assassin, two thugs, who happen to be a tree and a raccoon, and a maniac and we’re doing our best to receive redemption.”

She looked over at Rocket with wide eyes.

“And we’re doing that by playing fucking _Galaga?”_  

**_Ooh-oo child_ **   
**_Things are gonna be easier_ **   
**_Ooh-oo child_ **   
**_Things'll get be brighter_ **   
**_Ooh-oo child_ **   
**_Things are gonna be easier_ **   
**_Ooh-oo child_ **   
**_Things'll get be brighter_ **

“Xandar, you stand accused. Your wretched peace treaty will not save you now. It is the tinder on which you burn!”

Tessa and Rocket exchanged a look as Ronan’s voice spoke over the coms.

And then an explosion erupted in the blockade.

Now that part of it was broken, Ronan’s ship began to push against them.

And it wasn’t to pretty on the surface of Xandar either; Rocket, Tessa, and the Ravagers were outnumbered.

“Rocket, Tessa!” Saal called, his ship being crushed by Ronan’s.

“Hold on, Saal,” Tessa started, before Ronan’s ship destroyed his ship, and broke the blockade entirely.

“Peter, you need to hurry,” Tessa said over the coms.

“The city's been evacuated, but we're getting our asses kicked down here,” Rocket agreed.

“Gamora hasn’t opened the door,” Peter replied.

**_Someday, yeah_ **   
**_We'll get it together and we'll get it all done_ **   
**_Some day_ **   
**_When your head is much lighter_ **   
**_Someday, yeah_ **   
**_We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_ **   
**_Someday_ **   
**_When the world is much brighter_ **

Rocket and Tessa had been doing their best to take own as many of Ronan’s fleet as possible, but, then they noticed Ronan had Drax by the throat.

“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, Blondie?” Rocket asked.

“Do it,” Tessa replied.

And they ran the Milano into Ronan’s ship.

And everything went dark.

The next thing Tessa knew was that she was lying in a cocoon.

Made by Groot.

“No, Groot, you can’t, you’ll die,” Rocket said, going to the spot where Groot’s face was “Why are you doing this? Why?”

“We are Groot.”

And the ship crashed.

Tessa hissed as she adjusted her position; the crash had completely demolished the ship and they were all sat outside.

Tessa looked over and saw Rocket holding a bunch of twigs.

“I called him an idiot.”

At first, she made her way to comfort him.

But, then, Ronan emerged from the ship.

“You killed Groot!” Rocket yelled, jumping at Ronan who flung him aside.

“Behold! You're Guardians of the Galaxy! What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand.”

The group noticed Rocket scrambling with a few pieces of metal.

Tessa and Peter exchanged a long look, both only having one idea.

The _same_ idea.

Ronan lifted his hammer and chanted and-

“Oooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier.”

“Oooh-oo child, things’ll get brighter.”

Ronan slowly lowered his hammer watching as the Terrans stood side-by-side, singing.

“You listen to these words,” Tessa commanded as Peter began to sing the next line.

“Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier.”

“Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter.”

“Now bring it down hard,” Peter said.

And both of them began dancing.

“Someday, we'll get it together and we'll get it...”

“What are you doing?” Ronan asked.

“Dance-off, bro, me, you, and Tessa,” Then Peter turned to Gamora, holding out his hand “Gamora.”

She just shook her head.

“Subtle,” Tessa said.

“Take it back,” Peter agreed.

“What are you _doing?”_ Ronan demanded.

“We’re distracting you, you big turd blossom,” Peter said.

Drax took the shot.

And Peter leapt.

**_Someday, yeah_ **   
**_We'll get it together and we'll get it all done_ **   
**_Some day_ **   
**_When your head is much lighter_ **   
**_Someday, yeah_ **   
**_We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_ **   
**_Some day_ **   
**_When the world is much brighter_ **

Pure energy swirled around them, creating a cocoon of sorts.

“ _Peter, take my hand.”_

Tess watched as Gamora grabbed Peter’s hand, the energy flowing into her as well.

Tessa knew what she had to do.

Even if it killed her.

And her hand clamped down on Peter’s shoulder.

_“I don’t understand why…” Maria had pouted._

_“You have Soulmates, I know you can’t,” Theresa responded, smiling slightly._

_“But, you don’t even like him!”_

_“… Maria, you’re too young to understand this right now, but… I’m not meant to be remembered. My life is going to be a small one in the scope of the galaxy… This is what’s best for me… But you…” Theresa trailed off, moving to kneel down in front of Maria, looking her dead in the eye._

_“You’re going to do something big with yours.”_

**She’d been wrong.**

Drax grabbed Gamora’s hand.

**She’d been _so_ wrong.**

And Rocket grabbed her finger.

**She was going to matter.**

“You’re mortal; how?”

**She did matter.**

“You said it yourself, bitch,” Pete spoke, but, in reality, it what was they all said, Peter was just the mouthpiece.

 “We’re the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

**_Ooh-oo child_ **   
**_Things are gonna get easier_ **   
**_Ooh-oo child_ **   
**_Things'll get brighter_ **   
**_Ooh-oo child_ **   
**_Things are gonna get easier_ **   
**_Ooh-oo child_ **   
**_Things'll get brighter_ **   
**_Right now, right now_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters.


	11. Come And Get Your Love

**_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? Yeah..._ **   
**_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?_ **   
**_And-a ooh-ohh_ **   
**_Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it_ **   
**_Come on and find it_ **   
**_Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine_ **   
**_And you look so divine_ **

Tessa slipped out of bed, no longer able to sit still.

It felt _weird_ now.

She’d had so much power in her, so much energy, and now it was gone, and it felt _weird_.

She found herself wandering the Nova Corps base that they were crashing at as they waited for their ship to be repaired.

She considered going to find Peter; he was probably as restless as her. But, Tessa had a suspicion that Gamora was with him at the moment and she didn’t want to blow her friend’s chance; Peter does that _just fine_ on his own.

She could go see Gamora; her and the green ex-assassin had sort of become friends. It was nice; she was her first real girlfriend. But, again, probably with Peter.

Drax hardly crossed her mind before it was shot down.

Which left Rocket.

After everything, after the Infinity Stone, Rocket had broken down and cried. Tessa had kneeled down beside him and softly scratched behind his ears, and she thought she was going to get bitten, but, he let her, and his sobs calmed to sniffles.

So, they were pretty much friends now.

With those thoughts in mind, Tessa headed to Rocket’s room, but, he wasn’t there.

Tessa had a suspicion where he was, though.

**_Come and get your love_ **   
**_Come and get your love_ **   
**_Come and get your love_ **   
**_Come and get your love_ **

“Not making any more bombs, I hope.”

Rocket looked up from his spot sat on a work table in the Nova Corps lab and at the Terran sliding into the chair across from him.

“What’re you doin’ up?” Rocket asked gruffly, returning to his work.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Tessa replied, Rocket grunting in agreement as Tessa noticed what sat the table beside him “Is that…?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Tessa said, opting to not point out how weird it was to keep a piece of your friend’s remains like that.

“Whatdaya want?” Rocket asked, Tessa shrugging.

“Lonely.”

Rocket sighed, knowing he couldn’t kick her out after _that_.

“Least make yourself useful,” Rocket said “Pass me that wrench.”

Tessa passed Rocket the wrench as she spoke.

“Whatchya making?”

“Fixin’ one of the systems on the Milano; none of these cops know what they’re doin’.”

“You know…” Tessa said as she watched Rocket work “If you switched those cables with the standard issue Nova Corps ones, they wouldn’t short out the first time Peter spills a drink on the control panel.”

Rocket looked up, somewhat surprised, making Tessa chuckle.

“I know something about machinery.”

“How come?”

“My dad.”

**_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?_ **   
**_Don't you feel right, baby?_ **   
**_Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright_ **   
**_I said-a find it, find it, darling, love it_ **   
**_If you like it, yeah-eh_ **   
**_Hey (hey) It's your business if you want some_ **   
**_Take some, get it together, baby_ **

Rocket wasn’t exactly known for being _empathizing,_ but, he could tell right away from Tessa’s tone of voice that her dad was a sore spot.

It was quiet as Rocket continued working, trying to figure out how to broach the subject.

“Ya know, Blondie, I know how come Quill is a Ravager. But, you ain’t said how you are.”

“It’s not that interesting,” Tessa replied, shrugging.

“Ya sure?” Rocket said, giving her a look “You’re from Terra.”

“Fine, fine,” Tessa sighed “I guess to start off I should tell you I’m the daughter of a very rich, successful CEO of a technology company. Not only was I set for life growing up, but so was my dad. I guess my grandpa wasn’t all that great at parenting but my Dad was a playboy. And when I was growing up, I was terrified I was going to end up as messed up as he was, so I started, I don’t know, repressing? I decided to make sure I didn’t end up like him, that I was going to get married early and respectably. When I was seventeen I met this guy named John, and I decided to marry him. Then, when I was nineteen and it was our wedding day, I realized I couldn’t marry him.”

“Whatchya do?” Rocket asked.

“I bailed.”

“So, you just left?” Rocket asked, chuckling “And didn’t say nothing to no one?”

“Yup. Then, about two weeks into my stay at one of family’s cabins, Yondu crashed nearby, I helped repair their spaceship, and they took me with them.”

“How long ago was this?” Rocket asked.

“Seven years.”

“Don’t ya miss your family?” Rocket asked, regretting as Tessa started to look sad.

“I mean, yeah, of course I do… I miss my Dad and my little sister, well, she’s not so little anymore, she’s…” Tessa trailed off, her eyes widening “Shit, she’s sixteen now.”

Tessa seemed slightly horrified for a second before moving on.

“… Anyway… I do miss them, but, I like it here more. I’m happy when I’m with Peter and everyone else… I’m happy when I’m with you.”

 ** _Come and get your love_**  
**_Come and get your love_**  
 ** _Come and get your love_**  
 ** _Come and get your love_**

“Coulda sworn I irritate ya,” Rocket said, feeling slightly awkward.

“Well, I mean, _everybody_ irritates me, so, it’s nothing new.”

“That’s nice,” Rocket muttered, Tessa leaning forward on her elbows, almost halfway over the worktable.

“It should be; even though I find most people annoying, there are people who I’ll look past that to be with. Like Peter. Like you.”

“What’re ya talkin’ a-?”

 ** _Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now_**.

It kind of didn’t work because of their species difference.

**_Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now_ **

But, Rocket couldn’t bring himself to care.

**_Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now_ **

Because, she was _kissing_ him.

**_Come and get your love, come and get your love  
Come and get your love, now_ **

Tessa pulled away, smiling slightly.

“Tessa, what the hell?” Rocket demanded.

“Bad?” Tessa asked, frowning.

“What? No, but-.”

“Oh, good.”

And then she was kissing him again.

_You’re a freak._

_You’re a monster._

_She doesn’t want you, how can she?_

_She’s beautiful._

_You’re vermin._

“ _Rocket_.”

She’d broken the kiss for a moment to whisper his name before leaning in to kiss him again.

And Rocket realized;

He didn’t care anymore.

He had been treated like an experiment.

He was treated like vermin by people that didn’t know him.

But, he had friends who said he was a genius.

He had _saved the galaxy._

And he was currently kissing a beautiful Terran woman.

He wins.

**_Come and get your love_ **   
**_Come and get your love_ **   
**_Come and get your love_ **   
**_Come and get your love_ **

Tessa broke the kiss, smiling and getting one in return.

“Fuck…”

Tessa laughed softly, reaching to scratch Rocket behind the ears; making him sigh and lean into her hand.

“Oh, Peter is _never_ gonna let me live this one down,” Tessa said, her words negated by her happy tone “He saw this one coming.”

“I sure as hell didn’t,” Rocket said, making Tessa laugh.

“I hope you realize that just because we’ve added this into the mix, I’m not gonna go any easier on ya, Raccoon,” Tessa said, Rocket grinning.

“Wouldn’t want ya too. Now, kiss me again, Blondie.”

**_Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?_ **   
**_Don't you feel right, baby?_ **   
**_Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright_ **

Tessa woke the next morning to find Rocket messing with a mechanical device.

“On my bed, really?” Tessa asked.

Rocket had stayed the night; they hadn’t had sex, but he’d ended up in her room anyway.

“Hush, Blondie,” Rocket said as he fiddled with the device before he seemed to finish and held it out to her.

“What is it?”

“It’s your Terran phone, dumby; I rigged it so you can call home.”

**_La, la, la, la, la, la, (come and get your love)_ **   
**_La, la, la, la, la, la, (come and get your love)_ **   
**_La, la, la, la, la, la, (come and get your love)_ **   
**_La, la, la, la, la, la, (come and get your love)_ **   
**_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (come and get your love)_ **   
**_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (come and get your love)_ **   
**_La, la, la, la, la, la, (come and get your love)_ **   
**_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (come and get your love)_ **


	12. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**_Listen, baby_ **   
**_Ain't no mountain high_ **   
**_Ain't no valley low_ **   
**_Ain't no river wide enough, baby_ **

She decided on Maria.

Her dad would yell at her and freak out whereas Pepper would somehow manage to get the truth out of her.

But Maria…

Maria was around sixteen now.

She picked up after three rings.

“… Hello?” She sounded _older_. And like she didn’t dare to hope.

“Hey, Maria.”

“Theresa? W-w-what happened? Where are you?” Maria asked, sounding like she was about to cry.

“Maria, you know why I left; I couldn’t get married.”

 “Do you think that matters? Why didn’t you come back? We would’ve understood. I miss you, Theresa,” Maria said, crying.

“I’m sorry, and this answer is going to want to make you hit something, but I haven’t come back because it’s meant to be.”

“What?”

“Some very bad stuff would’ve happened if I hadn’t left.”

“Some very bad stuff happened because you left,” Maria said “Dad was a wreck without you.”

“He’ll be fine; he’s got you and Pepper.”

“So? Pepper and I can’t replace you! Is that why you won’t come back; you think you’re replaceable?

“No, no, the reason I won’t come back is… well… a long story.”

I wouldn’t mind a long story,” Maria said hopefully.

“I know you wouldn’t, but I can’t give it to you,” Tessa said, a few tears finally escaping.

“Why not?” Maria asked.

“I can’t even give you the reason, but maybe one day. Listen, I should probably-.”

“No! No! Don’t go!” Maria begged, Tessa smiled a watery smile; they were tracing the call, but Rocket had prepared for that.

**_If you need me, call me_ **  
**_No matter where you are_ **  
**_No matter how far_ **  
**_Don’t worry baby,_ **  
**_Just call my name_ **  
**_I'll be there in a hurry_ **  
**_You don't have to worry_ **

“Well, then tell me about your life.”

“Well, I got stabbed while you were gone.”

“What?!” Tessa demanded.

“I mean, I didn’t die. But, I got stabbed in the chest.”

“How’d that happen?” Tessa asked.

“Well, during the Battle of New York-.”

“During the what?”

“You know, the Battle of New York. The Chitauri destroying everything. The Avengers saving the day.”

“ _What?”_

“Where are you that you _haven’t_ heard about that?” Maria asked slowly.

“Tell me the whole story.”

“Well, the Asgar-.” Maria suddenly cut of

 “Maria, you still there?” Tessa asked, frowning.

“…Theresa, why’d all the computers just short out?” Maria asked, Tessa smiling slightly; of course Rocket’s invention worked.

“Maria, I’ve gotta go,” Tessa said, crying harder.

“Why can’t you tell me where’ve you been? Is someone threatening you?” Maria demanded.

“No, of course not.”

“Listen, you don’t have to do what they say. Please come home, or at least tell me the truth.”

“I’m sorry, Maria, goodbye.” Tessa hung up, sobbing and sliding down the wall.

_**'Cause baby,** _  
_**There ain't no mountain high enough** _  
_**Ain't no valley low enough** _  
_**Ain't no river wide enough** _  
_**To keep me from getting to you, baby.** _

The other Guardians soon came into her room, but none were sure how to approach her as she wept into her hands.

After a few moments of tense silence, Rocket made his way forward to stand next to her. After a few more moments he began to stroke his paw through her hair. 

The others soon followed his lead; Peter laid his head down on her lap, Gamora gripped her hand tightly, Drax awkwardly put his hand on her calf, which was way more comforting than it should have been.

**_Remember the day_ **  
**_I set you free_ **  
**_I told you_ **  
**_You could always count on me, Darling_ **  
**_From that day on I made a vow_ **  
**_I'll be there when you want me_ **  
**_Some way, some how_ **

It had been four days since the call and Tessa hadn’t really spoken to anyone, she mostly kept to herself in her room, very occasionally coming out.

“What if she wants to go back to Terra?” Rocket asked after the incident.

“Then we’ll take her back,” Peter replied, Rocket grimacing. He knew in his heart that if Tessa truly wanted to go back home then he wouldn’t force her to stay. But he really didn’t want her to.

**_'Cause baby,_ **  
**_There ain't no mountain high enough_ **  
**_Ain't no valley low enough_ **  
**_Ain't no river wide enough_ **  
**_To keep me from getting to you, Baby_ **

Finally the ship was ready and they had boarded it but had yet to leave when Peter opened his gift, holding Awesome Mix Vol. 2.

He played it, the first track being “Ain’t No Mountain High Enough”

He sat there for a moment, remembering his mother when Gamora came forward, smiling slightly and swaying. Peter returned the smile and hopped up to prepare the ship for departure.

**_No wind, no rain_ **

_**Or winters cold, can stop me baby**_  
 _ **No, no, baby,**_  
 _ **If you ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double**_  
 _ **Just send for me, oh baby**_  
  
Everyone was on the bridge, even Tessa, whose eyes were red rimmed, waiting for the lift off.

“Next stop Terra?” Peter asked, looking at Tessa, who scrunched her brow.

“Why?”

“We’d anticipated you would want to be with your family,” Gamora said, Tessa than laughed for a second, making everyone extremely confused.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just…” Tessa smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I already am.”

**_My love is alive_ **  
**_Way down in my heart_ **  
**_Although we are miles apart_ **  
**_If you ever need a helping hand_ **  
**_I'll be there on the double_ **  
**_As fast as I can_ **

“Alright, what do you want to do then?” Peter asked, cheering up significantly “Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?”

“We’ll follow your lead, Star-lord.”

“A bit of both!” Peter exclaimed happily.

**_Don't you know that_**  
**_There ain't no mountain high enough_**  
**_Ain't no valley low enough_**  
**_Ain't no river wide enough_**  
**_To keep me from getting to you baby._**  
  
As Peter lifted off, Tessa smile grew wider as she noticed the little twig in a pot on Rocket’s lap stretch and open its eyes.

Tessa reached and scratched Rocket behind the ears as she thought.

Would she ever see Maria again?

Of course, there was no way for _her_ to know, but, yes, she would.

Just, not for a while.

Because, in a universe of soulmates and guardians, there’s no such thing as coincidence.

And certainly not when it came to Infinity Stones.

Four out of six in a span of ten years?

That wasn’t an accident.

The tides were changing; something new was coming or… something very old.

And it brought war.

And no matter how trained you were in combat, or how smart you were, this war would only be decided by one thing.

**_Don't you know that_ **

Not by strength.

**_There ain't no mountain high enough_ **

Not by courage.

**_Ain't no valley low enough_ **

Not even by Infinity Stones.

**_Ain't no river wide enough_ **

But, by what had dictated that entire turn of events of Tessa and Maria.

Of the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers.

**_To keep me from getting to you baby._ **

**Fate.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!  
> There will be sequels when the movies are released and Spin-Offs at some point!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
